


Hey Mickey

by ReddingPower45



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Encoñados, M/M, Reencuentro, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddingPower45/pseuds/ReddingPower45
Summary: Tras lo que les ha parecido una eternidad, por fin se reencuentran tras la expulsión de Agoney y, por fin, vuelven a su particular refugio; los brazos del otro.





	Hey Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, qué horror. Es la primera vez que escribo en esta plataforma y, además, soy horrible haciendo resúmenes. Sé que es muy cortito y que casi no pasa nada, pero espero que os guste igualmente.
> 
> Por si a alguien le gusta mi forma de escribir, os aviso de que dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo de un AU que tengo pensado. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todes les que lean este desastre!

Y ahí estaba, por fin de vuelta en los brazos del que había sido su pilar durante meses. 

Se aferró aún más fuerte a él y enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, dejando que sus pulmones se llenasen de aquel aroma que había echado tanto de menos -aunque no lo había olvidado-.

Estaba empapando la sudadera de su niño, pero a este no parecía importarle, pues él también había decidido liberar aquellas lágrimas que llevaba toda la noche reteniendo.

En aquella habitación se había parado el tiempo y una burbuja les aislaba de los demás presentes -Nerea y varios de los bailarines-.

Había pasado mucho -muchísimo- miedo desde aquella clase con los Javis. Desde entonces, tenía pesadillas en las que, al salir de la Academia, se econtraba completamente solo.

Sin Raoul, ese maldito niño de 20 años que le había vuelto completamente loco.

Afortunadamente, la realidad era muy distinta, porque claro que le estaba esperando. Cómo no iba a hacerlo si estaba igual -o incluso más- encoñado que Agoney.

El rubio había sufrido en silencio desde esa maldita clase, porque Agoney se lo había creído todo y necesitaba hacerle saber que seguí esperándole, y que nunca -jamás- se cansaría de hacerlo.

Por eso se le ocurrió la idea de pedir que pusieran su actuación de Every Breath You Take para despertarle. Porque esa canción se la cantó directamente a él; señalándole, mirándole con los ojos rebosantes de amor.

Y Agoney, como no podía ser de otra manera, captó el mensaje. Esa noche dejó de tener pesadillas, porque entendió que no estaba solo, y que su vida la esperaba fuera de la comodidad de la Academia.

Su hogar -su refugio- estaba en los brazos de Raoul y, al separarse y mirarse a los ojos, casi se sintió morir de felicidad. Porque sí, los dos estaban igual de enamorados, y ahora empezaba todo para ellos.

Una caricia en la mejilla, una mano en la nuca, dos sonrisas cómplices y el beso que tanto tiempo habían deseado con volver a compartir.

\- Mi niño -apenas un susurro.

\- Mickey, vamos a casa -la voz rota de la emoción.

Un asentimiento de cabeza, las manos entrelazadas en una promesa muda, que más tarde convertirían en palabras.

Y ahí estaban, juntos de nuevo, expectantes por ver qué les deparaba el futuro.

Aunque ambos pensaron lo mismo, no puede haber nada mejor que esto.


End file.
